In conventional JFETs (junction field effect transistors) the extension of a depletion region of a reverse-biased pn-junction modulates the cross-sectional area of a channel region through which a load current of the JFET passes. Minority charge carrier storage effects influence the operation of JFETs only to a low degree such that JFETs can be used inter alia in high speed applications. It is desirable to provide JFETs with improved device characteristics.